


Coffee Boy

by aestheticallyexo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, F/M, Implied Age Difference, Implied Romance, based off tumblr, coffee shop fluff, shy bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which you're whipped for coffee boy





	Coffee Boy

**Author's Note:**

> implied age difference: reader is 23/24 and bambam is 20  
> sorry if it seems rushed, i wanted this shit done

I’m gonna be late, you thought to yourself. At this point, you were practically sprinting down the busy street. There was a meeting you needed to be at in twenty minutes and you had no coffee. Sure, the office had a machine, but it was broken and you were out the door too fast to brew yourself anything.

The downtown area was full of coffee shops but you refused to deal with the shitstorm that was a Starbucks on a Monday morning.

Luckily, a coworker told you about this little family owned cafe that was about a block away from the office building. Some people in your division praised the quaint shop for it’s quality food and welcoming atmosphere.

While you didn’t have time to get anything to eat, you were certainly going to look into their latte selection. 

Finally arriving at Bean There Coffee Co., you silently prayed a prayer of thanks to every entity you could think of when you saw that it wasn’t busy. In fact, the lack of people made the whole place feel that much more cozy. Part of you wanted to take a load off and relax.

You mentally slapped yourself, reminding yourself that your priority was the meeting you needed to be in. Maybe you’d visit on your day of or even during your lunch break. 

Being called up to order, you were greeted by a male with boyish features and a goofy grin. He had the type of face where you couldn’t tell if he was seventeen or twenty three. “What can I get you?” He asked, voice dripping with sincerity. Something about him seemed far more different than any other barista you’d encountered.

He seemed to genuinely enjoy what he was doing, a refreshing twist from the asshole teen barista you had seen elsewhere doing minimum effort for minimum wage. Browsing the menu board, you decided on a drink. “Can I get a large vanilla latte with extra milk?”

Punching your order into the register, you gave him five dollars and you were given change back. “I need your name for the cup.” Something about the way he spoke seemed bashful. “(Y/N).” You said, slight smile involuntary. “What a pretty name. Your latte will be ready soon.” 

His comment made your cheeks flush. “Do you say that to everyone ordering a latte, or it just me?” The boy smiled, about to answer. “Trust me sweetheart, it’s just you.” Turning your head, you realized it belonged to a scowling old man sitting by the window. 

The boy giggled as he poured the milk in your latte and handed you the steaming cup. “Have a great day, (Y/N).” You glanced at his name tag and said goodbye as well. “You too...Bambam.”

You didn’t stick around for much longer in fear of being late. You didn’t even have the opportunity to drink your latte until you were actually seated in the boardroom for your meeting. When you finally took a sip, you came to a realization. That easily could be some of the best coffee you've ever tasted. While not a coffee snob by any means, you could definitely appreciate the a well brewed cup.

A few other of your coworkers recognized the logo on your paper cup and expressed how much they loved the shop. A few of them recommended the iced coffee, and a few suggested you try the blueberry muffin.

Given how much you enjoyed just being in the lineup, you knew for a fact that you’d be going back.

Bambam was still there when you strolled in just before lunch. “Hey (Y/N)!” He chirped from behind the counter. Things were getting busier in the cafe, with quite a few of the tables filled up. You ordered what your coworkers recommended to you; an iced coffee and blueberry muffin. As Bambam handed you your order, he looked all kinds of antsy. “I’m about to go on break, would you mind letting me sit with you?” He had the same shyness in his voice fro as he did before.

“Of course. My lunch break isn’t terribly long though.” He shrugged that off. “Neither is mine. It ends when the muffins are done baking.” His tone was so matter-of-factly, you found yourself chuckling a bit.

It turns out muffins bake far quicker than you thought. Time flew by as you talked about work and just life and general. Bambam worked at his mother’s cafe to pay for college loans he didn’t have yet, while you had your desk job to fund your dream of travelling the world. Your ultimate goal was to teach somewhere interesting in the world, while he didn’t quite have a plan yet. 

When his phone beeped, you knew it was time for you to head back to work. “Thanks for letting me sit with you, I enjoyed this.” Bambam said as he took both your plate and his to be washed. 

You begrudgingly went back to work after that. At your desk, you found yourself just thinking about what it was like when you were in Bambam’s shoes. While you were still in college, you worked two retail jobs to pay for it all. You were still paying bits and pieces of it off, but it’s not nearly as bad as it was. 

Somebody came to your cubicle to drop a note on your desk. “Some guy in the coffee shop gave this to me. Said it’s for you.” Your brow furrowed, but part of you hoped knew it was from Bambam. 

They walked away and you were left alone to read the note. It said:

(Y/N), 

Thank you for sitting with me today. Come by when you’re done work, and I’ll get you a drink on the house. 

Coffee Boy

You smiled as you read, thinking about how sweet his offer for a free coffee was. Maybe he really connected with you and the topic of conversation over lunch. Maybe he found your discussion enlightening? 

Work seemed to fly by very quickly and you left the building while the sun was still up, which you couldn’t be mad at. The streets were just as busy as they were in the morning, with people rushing to find cabs so they could go home or get a bite to eat. 

The cafe wasn’t busy at all, you suspected it was closing soon. Bambam was still there, eyes lighting up when he saw you. 

“I wasn’t sure he’d give you the note, he looked at me like I was crazy when I asked.” You smiled. “You could’ve waited until tomorrow, I was planning to come before work.”

You could see the flush of embarrassment on his face. He honestly hadn’t thought about that, as stupid as it may seem. Your smile grew bigger at the sight of it, thinking it was quite cute. 

“Well, what can I get you?” You scanned the menu again, looking at the options for warm drinks. There was a nip in the air, a promise of snow to come soon. 

A caramel macchiato sounded pretty good to you. You weren’t really in the mood to pay for a cab, so you hoped it would keep you warm on your walk home. “I’ll take a medium caramel macchiato.”

He immediately went of work, marking your order off on the cup with a marker. Based on previous experiences, there was no way he was just writing what the drink was. You watched his hand create circles or shapes of the sort. 

Bambam flitted around the kitchen space with his back to you. It was apparent that he didn’t want you to see whatever it was he was doing. “One medium caramel macchiato for the lovely lady, on the house,” He said, slipping a sleeve on the cup, over whatever he drew for you. “Have a good night.”

You thanked him and walked out of the shop, walking against the traffic and taking small sips to avoid it burning and spilling. The walk home wasn’t too bad, but you could feel the burn of the wind against any bit of bare skin.

Once inside your apartment, you put the cup down on the counter and noticed the slip said something as well. 

Remove me for a secret message!

You just as puzzled as you were intrigued. Slipping off the cardboard, you grinned from ear to ear once it was revealed. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Call me sometime! - Coffee Boy


End file.
